Hero and Soldier
by SilvaRoad
Summary: It's been seven years since Percy left Camp Half-Blood, seven years since he was forgotten about, seven years since he dedicated himself to a new cause, a new life. Now A Captain in the 27th Ranger Regiment, he has created a new life and forgotten his own. Now he is needed once more, but will he take up his old life or continue his new one?
1. Chapter 1

**Several things I want to note before we get into the story. This will have a pairing, I want to make it either a Percy x Artemis or Percy x Annabeth. Though depending on how much attention this gets I will host a poll. Also I am making this have a lot of anguish, not so much on the love side but simply there will be several traumatic events. Hope you enjoy.**

 **I Do not own Percy Jackson. I think that's a No dip thing.**

Prologue

A squad of six man stood surveying a town below. The full moon cast a eerie light on black painted faces. A man in the front of the group turned to face the five others, the moon reflected in the iresis of his sea green eyes. "Y'all know the plan? " He was met with gruffs and nods. A lopsided smile appeared on the man's face. "Y'all know the drill, stay close, don't fire till I say so. Alpha is coming from the south, we'll be back before supper." the man turned, and mentioned for this squad to follow. Dropping into formation they slowly trekked down the hill. Each man was covered in camo, head to toe, night vision, revealed the M4's pointed down the hill, ready to fire at any moment.

As they neared the town to green eyed man stopped them. It was eerie quiet, not a mouse could be heard. Tension seized the heart, of the green eyed man. " _This isn't right,"_ he thought. Raising his hand he motioned them forward, snapping twigs under their feet was the only sound. As those forest trees hide their approach. The men slowed as they approached the tree line, ready to shot unsuspecting men. The green eyed man hand sprang up, the others stopped behind. He pointed to a man behind, then himself then made a sweeping forward motion. The other man moved forward with the green eyed man. The others stayed behind, ready to alert them of any hostile.

The two man stopped at the forest edge, expecting enemies on patrol. Two men on the group bleeding laid before them. The green eyed man motoned for the rest to come up, eyes widened at the sight of the dead men. Continuing forward they entered the small town in the mountains. They stopped, when they walked in. Several men laid on the ground, arrows protruding from them. The six men looked at each other, wondering what could have done this. The green eyed man walked forward to inspect the arrow. Eyes wide he pulled the arrow out of one man. It was a regular arrow but something caught his attention. It was silver. _Did they find me?,_ thousand of questions raced through the soldier's head. Suddenly movement could be heard.

The Squad of men raised their guns ready to open fire, when six other men moved around a corner. The green eyed man dropped his gun and walked towards the other group. A man stepped forward, presumably in his late twenties early thirties. "What took you so long?", sarcasm laced the green eyed man voice. A laugh left the other man's voice. "We'll you know, Charlie over here forgot his night vision." Laughter erupted, then a young man supposedly in his early twenties stepped forward. "Aren't we supposed to be on a mission Dug? At least I ain't standing in the open and laughing when hostiles could be around." A sigh escaped Dug's mouth. He turned to the young soldier, scratching the beard fuzz on his face. "Do you hear that?" The younger man shook his head. "Exactly there is no one here, or else we would have been lit up by now." The green eyes man nodded, "Dug when we entered we saw two men stabbed to death, did you see anything similar?" Dug nodded, by now all the other men were looking around sweeping the town. "I saw one with his neck slit, and another shot by two arrows. Why?" A fear gripped the green eyed man heart. "What color were the arrows?" A puzzled look fell over Dug face. "Silver why?"

 _Shit_ , the green eyed man thought. As he was about to open his mouth to respond a soldier cried out from a house. "Sir you might want to see this." The two man raced over to the house. Upon entering they were meet with three man laying on the group. Each had their eyes widen in shock. "Poor Bastards, these men didn't have a second to defend themselves from what ever did this to them." Dug said upon searching the men. Another soldier approached the two, "Sir we found the weapon stash, but we found something else." The green eyed man brows furrowed in confusion. "What could that be?" the men looked at him. "A letter." Confusion settled in the green eyed man, "To who?" A soldier guped, holding out a clean white envelope. "To you sure." The green eyed man took the envelope, "to Captain Perseus Jackson, Saviour of Olympus."

 **Sorry It was short, do not know when I will upload next hope you enjoyed. Review Please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks everyone for viewing the new post, reviewing, and following. I hated the last chapter because it was awfully typed in my opinion, so this so should be better. I'm new to so if I miss anything up please tell me. I've decided to make this Percy x Artemis, due to the fact I have another story I started but never posted that is Percy x Annabeth. If your interest in that please tell me and I'll finish the first Chapter and post it. Though for now my main focus will be this story.**

 **It was brought to my attention that there were a few things wrong about the military aspect, how it functioned. A did that on purpose to avoid confusion because a lot of people simply have no idea the difference between a Division and a Brigade, but I will be using military terms but not everything will be factual. I made sure this chapter is a lot longer than my last. So without further ado enjoy.**

Chapter 1

Percy sat on this cot, eyeing the letter in front of him. _To Captain Perseus Jackson, Savior of Olympus_ was written in dark black ink, a sharp contrast to the plain white envelope. " _Should I_?" he thought to himself, not sure if he should open it. "After seven years they now contact me," he mumbled. Percy laid his head back on his pillow, stretching out on his cot. Running his hand, through his hair, feeling the short bristles against it, high and tight. Just how he liked it. He thought back seven years ago, back when he took on a new purpose,a new life anger, sadness, betrayal, and pain all came back, but he shoved it down." _I'm Captain Perseus Jackson now,"_ he thought. Percy glazed over the dark ink one last time, contemplating what to do. Standing up he grabbed a lighter from his bag under the cot and walked outside of his tent. He held the letter above the lighter and ignited it. Watching the flames slowly eat away his past.

Releasing a sigh and stomping out the flames he moved on. He looked on at what his home had been for the last five months. It was a simple square, barricades of Hesco bastion protected it, and barbed wire made it so people couldn't climb over. To the far right of the camp was a small makeshift airfield, then military storage. Next was the buildings in a neat row, to the left was the largest building, it acted as the mess hall, to the right was a smaller building used for mission briefing, planning, and anything else that required power. Next came an opened space, where soldier's would gather to hang around, and just waste time. A few benches hung in a corner accompanied by a grill. A basketball hoop in another. Finally was the tents. It was six in total. Three in a row then three behind. The first two were for women, next to it was the tents for showering, one side was for girls the other for men, a large curtain separated the two spaces inside. Let's just say there have been a few court martials for men who felt a little bold, and this wasn't the armies brightest idea. The other three tents were for men. Overall the camp was small, just a small outpost that was to be able to be evacuated quickly. The mountains of afghanistan dominated the landscape. It was called Camp Lee, after the Confederate General, and it was home.

Percy made his way to the mess hall, to grab some grub. The mess half was always nosy and packed, a contestant flud of soldier's was always going in. "Hey Percy," a man said walking up to him as he entered. He was five foot eleven, two inches shorter than Percy. His head was bald, and his dark blue eyes held mischief. He wore a sand colored t-shirt tucked into camo trousers that were held up by a belt. The trouser's themselves were tucked into sand colored boots. He wore the same thing as Percy and pretty much everyone else in the mess hall. "Hey Dug," he replied as he grabbed a tray for him and his companion.

"Say, Percy you hear about the new replacement for John's men coming in today?" Percy grabbed a bowl of soup from the server. "No I didn't know, where they coming from?" A puzzled expression crossed his face as he made his way down the food line, filling his plate as his friend followed. "A reserve group from New York, a bunch of yankee's." Percy laughed at his companions comment and the bitterness in his voice. "I'm sure they ain't that bad. Not everyone can live in Dixie." A groan escaped the bald man's lips. "Yeah, well a southern Infantry man will always be better than a northern Infantrymen." Percy laughed harder. "You still mad about that northern chick beating you in a shootout back before we deployed?"A loud snort escaped Dug's mouth, Percy just laughed even harder, trying to contain himself so he could get the rest of his meal.

The two men made their way through the long tables looking for a place to eat. Finally finding one in the corner of the room, they sat down and dug into their "five star meal". "So I was thinking we grab a few of our guy's and go show these new arrivals that the 75th Ranger Regiment run this little settlement." Percy rolled his eyes at his friend's schemes, and swallowed the last of his soup. "Why would we wanna harass these poor souls?" It was Dug's turn to roll his eyes. "Because why not. Not like we have more important things to do. We don't go on patrol till tomorrow morning and Colonel Dante said that we won't go on another raid for at least a week. What else we got to do?" Percy sighed and rubbed his eyes.

"Come on it will be fun."

"I don't know Dug, hate to have Dante yell at us."

"That old fart would laugh along, hell he'd join us. Even he gets a little bored. Why don't you want to?" Dug leaned forward, concern written clear on his face. Percy leaned back. "Just had my mind on some things that's all Dug." A white envelope flashed into Percy's mind. "That Note, you got last night?" A sigh escaped the young soldier's lips. "Yeah, I burnt it, want nothing to do with it. But you can't help but wonder what was in it"

"That was one weird night, what do you think did that, to those men."

"I think it's a who, and I have a person in mind." Percy waved it off, as if to push the subject away. Dug raised an eyebrow at his friend, deciding not to push he changed the subject. "Then harassing some reservist will be exactly what you need, besides you've been do to much P.T lately you need to have some fun." Percy smiled at his best friend attempt to cheer him up, a grin spread on both their faces.

"Alright fine, when do they arrive?" Dug's face lit up like a kid in a candy store. "Not till dusk, I'll get you when." He then ran off, leaving a young green eyed man reflecting on how they first meet and even became friends.

 _Gunshots, explosions, and yelling filled the air, men scrambled to shot of shoots, throw explosions. Percy sat behind a rock shouting orders, "D Squadron move up, we need that hill." He pointed at eight men who were hiding behind a large rock ten yards away, the men refused to move out of fear. Gunshots hit the rock in front of them, but not high enough to hit them. Yet the men sat there, refusing to pop their head over and return shots at the enemy insurgents. Percy turned to a man to his left, who was busy shooting at some men up on a hill. "Curt, cover me." Without waiting for a response he ran, crossing those ten yards fast as he can. Dropping next to the petrified men, he smiled._

" _You gentlemen all right?" Percy commented. Resting next to the men. "Sir, they did not train us for this kind of stress." A young private popped up, he was brand new, you could tell because this pants were wet and it hadn't been raining. Percy pulled a small metal box from his front pocket on his_ _Improved Outer Tactical Vest. Reaching in he pulled out a cigar, and lit it with a lighter. Then stuck it in his mouth and took a few puffs. He then did it again, this time handing it over to the young private. "Smoke it for a bit, cigars are for gentlemen, cigarettes are for disgusting. Take a few puffs it should calm your nerves." The men were stunned, but grinned at there leaders calmness. Noticing the men were calming down. He lifted his gun, and grinned,_ " _Come on men follow me." Standing up he returned fire, making the enemy drop their heads and ran to a large rock several feet away. Soon one men joined him, then another, then three, while the rest moved behind different cover._

 _He smiled at them before running off to radio man in A Company. Who was fumbling with it in his hands, trying not to drop it. "Joe get HQ on the line now, we are ambushed in_ _Korengal Valley. Need backup." The radio man struggled with the radio, till he settled his nerves, took a few breaths and started to work. Turning to the rest of A Company he yelled, "Dig in gonna be here for a bit, drink some water not all, need to save it, make sure you take turns, and don't waste your ammo." He ran on to check on his other two squadrons that made up the platton under his command._

" _No Casualties yet." Percy thought as he looked over his soldiers, taking turns to shot back at the enemy. A large group of sixty men, taliban, were shooting down at his platoon. They had ambushed his platoon as they were making their way through the Korengal Valley. Percy shot up from behind his stone protection and returned fire at the enemy. A soldier to his right was praying, finishing it, he got back into the fight. Percy grinned, overjoyed about the courage of men below him. Standing back up he started shooting back. When suddenly he felt a sharp pain in his soldier. Letting lose a few more rounds he dropped and looked at his shoulder. Blood was soaking through the camo fabric. "Fuck," he grunted, Percy pulled a piece of fabric from his bag and tied it tightly around his soldier around the wound, can't show weakness to the men, then he popped back up and started to shot again._

 _Percy didn't know how long it continued, but the sun was starting to set. Suddenly another man who he didn't recognize was behind him, then started to join in on the shooting. He dropped back next to Percy. "Nice to meet you, I'm Dug, part of your rescue team." A lopsided grin appeared on Percy's face. "Nice to meet you too, I'm Lieutenant Percy, and I asked for reinforcements. Not a rescue party." He got a weird look from the newcomer named Dug, who was busy shooting up the hill with his M4. "We'll Lieutenant, it seems you need some help with these Taliban men, and a medic for that shoulder." Percy looked at the man, then at his shoulder, a mischievous grin was on his face. "No we have it quite under control and I feel great actually. My men were about to move on the enemy, eve wiped out most of them. Your a little late to join the fun." Dug made a fake frown at Percy, "Oh darn, no more for me. Sorry I wasn't here on time." Percy laughed, but shut up when a bullet grazed by him. Resulting in Dug this time._

 _The two guys were, drawing strange looks from the men around them. After the firing died down Percy turned towards Dug."Now if you excuse me i have some men to command." Percy then stood up, waving his arm forward and yelling "Move up on me." Percy then ran up, running at the direction of the fire. Dug smiled, and ran after him. Hooting and Hollering._

Percy smiled fondly at the memory, he still had the scar from the bullet but it hadn't done much. Just cause a lot of bleeding. Him and Dug had became close after meeting that day, he became like a brother. His only family, every since… No he wouldn't dwell on that anymore. He has a new life, he left that world behind. He was a soldier now, not a hero. Besides, they probably forgot about him, of course why would you care about someone when you betrayed them. Or at least forgotten about him. No more thinking about that. Your in the 75th Ranger Regiment, your a captain, and your brothers and sisters are the men and women to your left and right. Your weapon is your M-4 Carbine, your mistress is war. Percy smiled, thanking he couldn't have a better life.

LINEBREAK

Percy stood next to Dug, a group of several men stood behind them. The sun was starting to set, orange was splashed on the horizon and landscape, making a chaotic country seem peaceful. Percy looked at the men around him, they held signs that read, _Welcome Home_ , _Your "baby" back home has a new Daddy,_ and _Watch Out For the Bomb_ were just a few that were held by the thirteen men present. How they got the material for it. He didn't know. Percy looked over at the plane, Lockheed C-5 Galaxy, they were all waiting patiently for the new arrivals to file out. He looked over at Dug who had a wide grin on his face, the man rarely smiled. He was looking over at the Lockheed, bouncing on his leg impatiently. "Dug, this is du…" Percy started to speak but was cut off by the men around him, who started to hot and holler as the new arrivals started to file out.

They were screaming, wavering their signs, hooting and hollering. Dug ran up and started to kiss young men on the cheek, we was followed by two other men who joined in. The only people not having a good time were the new arrivals who looked confused, having no idea what was going on. Some kept on walking, while others stopped and looked around. One poor soul was being chased by Dug who was yelling "Let me give you a kiss." The sight broke percy's will to stay calm, he bent over and started dying of laughter, other men waving signs dropped them and started to laugh to. Immensely enjoying themselves

"What's going on here?" Everyone froze, Percy turned around slowly to look at the man who voice had boomed. There Colonel Dante stood, looking him square in the eye. An eyebrow raised. Percy rubbed the back of his head. "Shit," some soldier mumbled behind him. "We'll you see Colonel,... We'll, we…" Percy fumbled over his words unsure of what to say. "Colonel we were just having a good time.", Dug said as he strolled up. Dante raised his eyebrow even higher, somehow. "Does his fun mean tracing poor souls trying to kiss them?" A few men chuckled at Dante's reply. Dug just laughed, and then the craziest thing happened. Dante started laughing to. "Just don't kill the men." Dante replied with a smiling, he understood these men wanted a break from the harsh reality of the Army. " _Dug was right. Dante would join in._ " Percy thought to himself.

Dante then suddenly turned towards him, "We'll the reason I came was to get Percy. Have someone I want you to meet, follow me." Percy's eyes widen, a bunch of "Ohh Percy's in trouble" could be heard. He didn't have time to respond as Dante swiftly turned and started to walk. He lead them to the other side of the camp, where the tents were. Though instead of going to the male's tent he went to the girls. "Sir, that's the girls tent?" it came out more as a question, the young soldier had no idea who his colonel wanted to meet. "I know." Dante replied simple, as they neared they turn to its side where a picnic table was. A girl was sitting there, she had auburn hair tied up in a bun, a patrol cap was on her head and she had her ACU on. As we got closer she stood up and turned around. Percy jaw nearly dropped, she was gorgeous. She stood at 5'4, she had pale flawless skin, and full rosey lips, but what struck him the most were her eyes, they were a silver and she had a strong aura about her.

Though that feeling was quickly diminished as Dante turned towards,and his next words made him want to run away. "Percy, meet Private Artemis."

 **That's the end of this Chapter, I was gonna make it longer but it would have to wait a week to be finished. I'll try my best to make these longer each Chapter but its longer Chapter's later uploads, or short Chapters sooner uploads. Things will start picking up from here I promise you. I will easy Percy slowly into the Greek world, for reasons you will later read. Though do you want to see more of Percy during Deployment or get back to New York as soon as possible? By the way should Percy use his sword right off the bat when he returns, because I wanted him to use a Gun made with Celestial Bronze bullets then slowly switch to a sword. I have another story that's a Percabeth story. If you want to read that I'll finish the first chapter and post it. I'll try and Update as much as possible, though I am busy.. Though I love writing this story and will update as much as possible. My final note is that I have ideas for other pairings for Percy. Such as Percy x Zoe. Tell me what y'all think.**

 **Please review. Catch any typos tell me so I can fix.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Perseus, meet Private Artemis." The girl's eyes stared into mine, searching for my reaction, but I only smiled and nodded. "Nice to meet you Private Artemis, I'm Captain Perseus Jackson." I reached out my hand, she took it, looking into my eyes for a reaction. Still I gave none and turned towards Dante, "Why have you brought me to this Private, sir?" Dante nodded and scratched his chin, "We'll you see Percy, Artemis here is part of the Photograph and reporting part of the Army." I raised my eyebrow, never thought Artemis to be a photographer. "And she will be in camp for the next month, reporting, but she's reporting specifically on the 75th, so to keep her safe, I am placing her under your direct supervision." I just nodded. "Well sir, I don't think I have a choice, so I'll make sure she returns in one piece." Dante smiled, "Good, besides your our best soldier, I'm sure one lady won't be a burden." Percy nodded, "No sir she won't." Percy look at Artemis, who was still studying him for a reaction." We'll Percy I'll leave you to to get acquainted." Dante then turned and walked away.

Percy turned back towards Artemis, then motioned to sit back down and moved to sit on the opposite side of her. They sat in silence, Percy examining to goddesses before him. And wow, he had never realized how pretty she was. Her shin was clean, and flawless, lips looked soft. He looked away, towards to horizon, _I want to keep my manly parts_ he thought. "Do you realize how hard it is to track you down." Her voice was soft, surprising, since he thought she would have attacked him by now. "No, since I was never trying to hide." Her eyes widen at that revelation, but she quickly composed herself. "It has been five years, five years of looking." Percy just nodded, then looked back at the horizon. The sun was setting. "Didn't even think you were looking for me."

What are you doing in the Army?" Percy looked back at her, "Giving myself to a higher cause." A confused look crossed her face, "What about the quests? The ones where you saved the world?" Percy nodded, understanding her point. "This cause i give to freely, for I was never forced into it like the quests, I have a choice, this was not decided by the fates." Artemis opened her mouth to respond, but closed it. Percy turned back towards her. She really was pretty, he thought. Wait! No way she can know I thought that. "You know Thalia and Nico are gonna kill you." Percy just nodded, "Didn't think they'd notice I was gone. Always so busy." A bewildered look crossed her face, "Did you think they wouldn't?" A sigh escaped the young Captains mouth. "When did they notice I was gone?" Artemis raised an eyebrow at his remark, "I don't know, maybe first week of May." Percy scratched his head. "I left the first week of February." Artemis mouth dropped. "It doesn't matter now." Percy said, looking back towards the horizon.

"Why were you looking for me?" Percy face gew serious and he looked back at her. "The council wants to see you, they want me to bring you to them, Zeus orders you to come before the council." Percy eyes harden. "No, I will not come." Artemis eyes hardened. "You can't ignore the gods, an order from Zeus." "Why do they even need me?" Percy face was calm, though his eyes were hard. "There is a new prophecy, the council believes it is you. I was ordered to find you and bring you back." Artemis calmly said, as if it was nothing at all. But Percy was ticked.

Percy stood, "Oh yes, I guess I forgot, I'm a pawn and nothing more. You only need me to save you pathetic gods." Artemis stood, "Watch your mouth, _boy._ " Percy glared daggers, "Go ahead, kill me, turn me into a Jackalope, go ahead, murder me. Make yourself no better than the males you despise." Percy glared at the goddess. Her eyes widened at his remark, but stayed composed herself and glared daggers. "Of course this is why you look for me, because you only want me to save you for the third time." Percy clenched his fist. "Would you have ever searched for me if the prophecy wasn't issued?" Artemis opened her mouth to retort, but she couldn't. He was right. After five years of searching it never crossed her mind that he might not want to come. She just thought he would because of his fatal flaw, but trust is linked to loyalty, and his trust was broken and so was his loyalty.

"No." Artemis slumped defeated. She looked at the horizon, waiting for his response. Percy sighed. "I'll come, but not till I know what this prophecy says and till my terms are agreed to." Artemis looked up surprise. "Did you not get my letter I outlined everything?" Percy shook his head, "Burned it, didn't want to deal with it." Artemis eyed him warily, "We'll its

" _Hero forgotten, one must return,_

 _Old or new he must chose_

 _To Haze or to Raze will come in time_

 _Lover's plight with save his soul_

 _Lost to darkness, only he can light"_

Percy just nodded, "We'll I will return we can figure out the rest later. But I will say I will only come when my R&R happens, then you will have me for a week, then I will return for the rest of my deployment. I'll decide then if i wish to return. Those are the only terms I will accept." Artemis just looked at him, "Fine." Percy smiled, "So are you gonna go back to Zeus or stay here?" Artemis opened her mouth but closed it, something she had done a lot that day. She didn't know. "I will return to Zeus to report to him what is going on, though I will return." Percy smiled. "I have a patrol tomorrow, i need to go prepare. I'll talk to you later." With that the young lieutenant turned and headed to his tent. Wondering what he was doing.

 **Yes it is short, but you would have to wait another week, if I made it longer. Though I'm not quite sure where to go from here. Do you want Percy to stay on Deployment longer or get him back to New York. I will start to reveal more of what happened to Percy from now on, i promise. If you want Percy on deployment you get a percy and artemis bonding scene, if he doesn't he get an angry person yells at the Olympians. ALSO who would like to read the first chapter of my percy x annabeth. I'm busy so please stay patient with this story. Please review and I always like new ideas to add to the story.**


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

Percy moved down the town, leading his platoon as they patrol the town. The sun was overhead, bearing down on them. Kids were playing to there left, and people moved about doing there normal business taking no notice of the soldiers. They continued down the street, going down in there normal route. "Just another day," a young soldier said behind him carrying a M240. "Eh it gets kinda boring," another said. Percy looked back, "Trust me it's nice, I really don't wanna be in a firefight." Percy kept on walking, another soldier spoke up from the formation, "Why not?" Percy sighed, "Because I don't wanna spend my R and R in a hospital." The response earned some grunts.

The convoy fell into ba silence as they continued their route. Crowds would part for them like the red sea, children would run up to them to get a better look. Some smiled warmly on the soldiers while others looked on them with disgust. The platoon moved into another rode, percy guessed they were about a mile out from the camp. Though Percy thought this road was odd. It was empty, no kids, no crowds, just run down buildings. "Y'all," Percy started, "guns up I don't like this place." He gained some grunts in response, every soldier raised their gun ready to fire. They scanned the buildings and moved through the street. Percy was looking around when we caught movement in a window. He raised his hand and held it in a fist.

Percy pointed towards an open door in a building to their right. The soldiers got the idea and moved in. "What's wrong?" a soldier asked, he must have been no older than eighteen, fresh outta high school. Probably has a sweetheart at home. His eyes were a light blue, "I saw movement up ahead in a building, gut said don't continue further so were staying here." The soldier was visibly nervous. Percy clasped him on the soldier, What's your name?" The younger soldier looked up, "Durant." Percy smiled a calm smile, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a cigar. He pulled out a lighter and lit it. He pulled another one out and lit that one to and handed it to the young man in front of him. "Boy's use cigarettes, men use cigars." The young man looked at the green eyes man nervously, he hesitantly looked at the cigar. He looked at percy. Percy took a puff of his own cigar. The younger soldier followed suit. His shoulders slowly relaxed, and percy handed his own to another soldier. "Take a few puffs." They Percy cigars around, Durant was about to pass his, but Percy stopped him, "I gave that one to you, so enjoy it." Percy watched the men relax, Percy then looked out of the door.

Across the road was a three story building, he spotted a man lean out of a house, he wore a tunic that stretched to his legs, he had dark tan skin and an AK in his hands. Percy pulled M4 up and aimed through the sights. He squeezed the trigger. The man was hit square in the head, blood splattered the wall behind him. Percy ducked back inside, the man gave him odd looks. "I want this building cleared. Now." The soldiers scrambled through the house, Percy lead two other men up some stairs to a second floor. He came to a shut door and stopped the two men behind him. He pulled a flashbang from his torso and nodded to the two. One man lined up to the right of the door while Percy was on the right. Another stood in front,he gently opened the door a little. Percy pulled on the plug on the flashbang and tossed it in. The soldier then immediate shut it. _Bang._ The soldier in front of the door kicked it open, Percy entered first, the soldier to the right second, then the soldier who kicked the door.

The building was filled with six men, each was to covering their eyes blinded by the flashbang. They wore garbs and tunics, scarfs were wrapped around their head. "ON THE GROUND." Percy shouted as he cleared the room. One man went for an AK to his left, Percy shot him. He heard another three more shots ring out from behind him. All the others got the message and laid down. Hands on there heads. Percy turned to one of the soldiers behind him. "Cole, get two more men with you." The man nodded and raced down to get the soldiers. "Bind them." The remaining soldier nodded and started to do so, when the two other men came they joined in. Once they were all lined up he sat them against a wall. The captives started to mumble, "Can anyone tell me what these goat lovers are saying?" Percy said angrily. All of them nodded no. Percy sighed annoyed. Suddenly shots started to bound the room, the soldiers dropped and so did the captives. "What is going on." Percy stood and looked out the window. Men were on the opposite side of the street shooting at the building. Percy started to return fire. He turned to the five soldiers,

"Cole, Alphabet," he said the the soldier's who cleared the room with him. "Watch these captives." The men nodded. Percy then went down stairs, where the rest of his men where, they were positioned throughout windows shotting back. ONe man was in a corner crouched over a radio. Percy moved over and held out his hand. The radioman passed over the radio, "This is Captain Percy, I need support in sector A, we are pinned under heavy fire. I repeat we need reinforcements." A static voice responded back, " _Captain Percy this is Lee, we can not get you reinforcements, all other forces are currently pinned over."_ A shot rang out beside Percy causing him to jump. "So what are we gonna do? We have captives! Just sit here!" Percy screamed in, the shots ringing louder. " _Captain Percy, to gather a troop to reach you would take a few hours, there are other groups tied down. You are the farthest, we would have to get other forces freed before we got down to get to you."_ Percy was furious, "Dang it we will run." Percy gave the radio back to the man and moved to a window and peered out. There were about seventy men, or more we couldn't tell. All he knew was his team was seriously tied down.

He had an idea, he around the house barging through doors, till he found it a window that led to a back street. Peering out he couldn't see anyone. Percy ran back up to the top of of the stairs. He ran into the room of hostages, but he froze. Only captives were alive, when he left seven were alive. He shrugged it off and turned to the soldiers. "Cole, Alphabet were leaving get those goat lovers moving down stairs." They nodded in return, and Percy turned to go to the other men. "Get ready to move on my command, an evac won't get to us on time. We're running a mile to the Camp." The men under him looked at him like he was crazy. Cole and Alphabet then came down with the captives. "We need to be quick, if those captives try to leave shot them." He led them to the windows, two soldiers went first, the the captives. The first one tried to run, but he was shot. Percy heard movement at the front of the building, he saw men entering through the front door. He opened fire. "Get through the window." The men quickly got through till percy was left in the building.

Suddenly Percy felt a hot pain like a knife was being pushed through his shoulder. "Ahh he grunted." He looked and saw his shoulder bleeding. It was like a hot iron was pushed into it. He shot of a few more shots, then he grabbed a grenade from his vest and tossed it into the front of the building. He then turned and scrambled out, the men were kneeling on the other side the two remaining captives were against a wall. Percy landed on his feet and took off, "Follow me!" he yelled. He turned a corner and saw five men with AKs, Percy didn't even aim, he just pointed his gun at them and fired. He heard other gunshots behind opening on the men two. ANd the men ran like this. Angry terrorist chasing behind them. Suddenly he heard a scream. He turned around, Durant had been hit in the leg and was on the ground.

Percy just ran over and threw him on his back. "Follow me!" he yelled and the others kept on running. FInally after what felt like an eternity they saw the base ahead. Shots hit the dirt all around them as angry men fired at the soldiers. Percy ran till he felt a giant pain in his leg. He collapsed, dropping Durant. He looked down and saw his left leg had been shot. He knew he couldn't run. "Freak," he yelled. He turned towards a soldier, it was Cole. "Grap Durant, and go." Cole was about to interject, "That's an order private." Cole quickly grabbed Durant and kept running. The others ran towards basing, not knowing their Captain had been shot. The only one reming was Alphabet. Who was under cover a few feet away. Percy felt another hot pain in his admein, he saw blood start to pour out. "Alphabet, go, go now." Alphabet shook his head and just continued to fire. Percy tried to stand, the camp was right there. Only a football stadium away.

Percy pulled himself behind cover next to Alphabet. Percy tried to fire his M4 but no bullets came. He looked at his gun, a bullet had struck his barrel. So he took out his 1911 and started to fire. The two men kept shooting, waiting to be over run by the enemy. Percy was feeling dizzy, and he couldn't aim straight. Enormous pain was grappling his body. He grabbed alphabet and handed him his 1911. "Give me your M4." Alphabet was confused but did so. "Ok now when I say go run to the base." Percy leaned and appeared around his cover. "Sir, I'm not leaving you , you will die." Percy shook his head. "Thank you for the affection, but I'm already a dead man. Now do as i say, its an order." Alphabet just shook his head. "Now," Percy started spraying, he noticed Alphabet start to run out of the corner of his eye. He kept going till he was out of ammo. The looked back, he couldn't see alphabet. Percy smiled, he had saved his team. He then collapsed in a poodle of his own blood.

LINE BREAK **(I was gonna be mean and end it here but I thought I would add more for my amazing readers. Also how about a Percy x Hera or Percy x Aphrodite, or Percabeth in this story? Or I have some ideas to add in)**

Percy regained conscious as he was being dragged, bullets sprang around him. He left behind a trail of blood like a snail. Regaining his composer Percy pulled out a mag from his vest and threw the one in his M4 which was still in his lap away. Reloading he said and fired at anything that moved. He heard voices yelling behind him, but he kept firing. It wasn't till he noticed he was entering camp did he stop. Slowly the addrenline stopped, he started the feel dizzy, his breathing became hard. He looked up and shaw alphabet. The boy had come back for him. "You deserve a medal of honor." Then Percy laid his head back. Darkness slowly encompassed him, he heard people rushing and yelling around him, but he just waited for the darkness to take him. It didn't. Everything was blurry, we felt himself get picked up then laid on something, he felt something prick his arm, he heard a helicopter. It got louder and louder. Finally darkness took him.

When Percy woke up he was in a hospital bed, he tried to sit up, but hands held him down. He looked up at the face of Dug, "Sit down you've been out for a long time." Percy smiled at his friend, "Since when did you become so caring." This time Dug smiled, "Since my best friend has been in a comma for a month." Percy's eyes widen, "Dam that long." Dug nodded, "Some people wanted to see you while you were out claimed they were family." Percy eye's hardened, "Did you let them through?" Dug shook his head. "You never spoke of family, plus it says on your record you where an orphan." Percy laid back down, Dug continued to speak. "Durant didn't want any non family members through, said he was your superior so he got to make the choices of who saw you while you were out cold." Percy eyed his friend, "What about you?" Dug smiled, "Durant followed it up with and I quote, "The only family that man has is the infantry." So he let soldiers come and see you, that's where you got all the notes from." Dug pointed across Percy, in a small pile on a seat where cards. "All from the Ranger Regiment, and a few from men that served with you before." Percy smiled, "So what did I miss?" Suddenly the door opened an a doctor walked in, He had blond hair and looked to be in his late thirties, _NO_ , Percy thought. "Your awake, good to see." The doctor smiled his white Pearly teeth. "Good to be awake." Percy responded, teeth gritted. The doctor just smiled in return. Dug turned to the doctor, "So Doc when can Percy here leave?" Percy nodded, "I need to get back to my men." The doctor shook his head, "We will have to see how long it take Percy to get his strength back." The doctor turned towards Dug, "Can you leave us so i can run some medical test to check up on the patient here?" Dug nodded, he headed to the door and shut it behind him as he walked out.

"Long time no see Apollo." Percy said as soon as the door shut. The god just smiled, "Long time indeed, had the olympians scared you were gonna die." Percy just sat up, "Oh yes the mighty olympians wouldn't want their favorite pawn to die now." Apollo sighed, "Eat this." He pulled out a square of ambrosia, then some nectar. Percy took it then threw it on the floor. "I left that life now. I am not going back." Apollo picked up a clip board. "I thought your fatal flaw was loyalty?" Percy swinged his legs over the side of the bed. "Loyalty is built on truth, and my trust was broken, then so was my loyalty." Apollo came over to get Percy to lay down but was shooed away.

Percy attempted to stand but needed to hold onto the bed. "Where am I?" Percy asked as he steadied himself. "Greece,'' Apollo responded. Percy just nodded. He saw his army uniform on a bed and went to put it on. Apollo turned around. "They wouldn't allow any of your family or friends to get to you." Percy glanced up as he put on his pants. "Yes they did." Apollo shook his head, "No they wouldn't let any of your friends from Camp Half-blood through, not even Poseidon could get that Ranger Commander to change his mind with the mist. "My family did come to see me, you just saw Dug, and apparently several other family did to." Percy Zipped up his jacket, as apollo turned around. "Those are my family and friends." Percy finished. Apollo sighed, Percy took shakey steps to the door, but eventually his legs strengthened. He opened the door, to find Dug talking to Durant. They noticed and turned to him. "Doc said I'm clear to leave." Durant eyebrows raised. "You sure?" Percy nodded. "Said I could leave right now." Durant just shrugged, "Ready or not it's time for your R and R." Percy nodded, "Can I come back to duty when It's over?" "Of course." Dug said It like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Durant just nodded in agreement.

 **Please review and tell me what you think. If you have any ideas please tell me. I'll try and update again soon. Percy will have to face his old life soon. Hope you enjoyed!**


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter Five_

Percy sat in a bar, sipping on a bud light. He eyes the clock, _10:40_ , "Dang, Night is still young" Percy took another sip. "Well now or never." Leaving some money on the counter, Percy stood an excited the bar. He was instantly hit with the noise of Manhattan, a sudden contrast to the quiet of the bar. Percy looked at the horizon till he spotted his location. Percy began his slow walk to the building, trying his best to prolong the arrival at his destination. Cars buzzed and honked around him, People rushed around the busy streets. Percy just continued to slowly walk. One hand in his jeans and another holding his beer. His green untucked flannel stood out against the crowds dark winter coats. After ten minutes of walking he made it to his destination, entering he spotted the doorman. "600th floor key," percy said. "Doesn't exist." was his response. Walking up the the doorman he reached into his pocket and pulled out a key. "Thanks." Percy entered the elevator and pushed in the key. "Wrecking Ball" by Miley Cyrus started to play. Causing Percy to make a gagging motion.

As Percy waited to reach his destination he check his phone, _Message From Dug._ Swiping on the message and unlocking his phone he read the message. " _Hey Percy, if you need a place to stay the Wife and I would be glad to give you a room."_ Percy smiled and began to type his own message. _Thanks, I'm good for now, but I'll let you know if anything comes up._ Percy stuck his phone back in his pocket and waited for his the elevator to stop. Once the doors open he stepped out and started to stroll the streets of Olympus. Sipping on his beer he took in the sights, ignoring the stares and open Jaws from some of the minor gods. Percy looked up, and viewed the massive building of the "Throne Room." Taking a deep breath Percy started up the steps. Pushing open the throne room he stepped into the room. Percy Just sighed at the sight. Poseidon and Athena were bickering, Demeter was eating cereal, Aphrodite and Ares were flirting with each other, Hera was yelling at Zeus, Apollo was listening to music, Artemis was sharpening her daggers, Hermes was on his phone, and Hestia was off her throne attending the hearth. The only person who seemed to notice the newcomer was Hades, who was just silently sitting on his throne taking it all in. Percy looked over to Hades who was raising an just shrugged and took a sip of his beer. Percy walked over to Hades throne and stood beside it. "WHen do you think they will notice?" Percy asked looking up at the King of Darkness. Hades just shrugged. "They always were self absorbed." Hades looked down at his nephew. "Yes they are." Percy downed his beer and moved to the center of the throne room.

Percy looked around the room, then he raised his empty beer bottle and slammed it down. It went unnoticed, Percy looked over at Hades and made a drinking motion. Hades snapped his fingers and a new bottle of Bud Light appeared in Percy's hand. Percy twisted off the top and tossed it to the side. He stuck his left hand in his Jeans and took a sip of his beer with his right. "Enough," Zeus yelled as he slammed down his thunderstick. "Now Apollo, what are the latest developments with Percy." Zeus said has he sat down. "He wasn't happy to see me. I can tell you that much." Apollo stated. "Artemis I thought you said he was fine with coming to Olympus." Zeus said turning towards Artemis. "He was but I haven't talked to him since the day before he was shot." Zeus just grunted at the news. "Brother." Hades started, "What?" Hades just shook his head.

"Maybe if you payed attention you's see he is standing right in front of you." Hades stated, glaring at his annoying brother. All the gods suddenly turned their attention to the center of the room, where Percy was sipping on his bear. "Hey," was percy's only response. The gods were silent."Is that you my boy." Poseidon said, tears leaking down the sides of his cheek. "Your boy? No. Is it Percy Jackson standing in front of you?Yes." Poseidon was speechless, his own son had rejected him? Percy looked over at Artemis. She looked cute when surprised. Wait did I really just think that? Percy thought to himself. "I get my word Artemis, as mich as I don't want to be here, I said I would and I don't like going back on my words." Artemis nodded, "Thank you for coming Perseus." Percy just took a sip of his beer.

Percy felt a hand on his shoulder, percy turned around to be greeted by the face of Hestia, who was in her early teens form. A lone tear went down her cheek. "Is it you?" She asked quietly. Percy smiled and brought the goddess in for a hug, who started to cry in his shoulder. "Hey there Hesita, didn't know you missed me that much." Hestia just continued to sob into Percy's shoulder. Percy smiled at the goddess's care. Percy lifted her up and into her arms,sitting down he placed Hesita in his lap. He looked back up at Artemis who had surprise, joy and is that jealous in her eyes? Percy just shook it off and started to rub circles in Hestia's back. "So why did you want me here in the first place?" Percy asked the gods who were starting to compose themselves. "You look different Perseus." Zeus stated, recovering from his shock "Was it the hair?" Percy said with a lopsided grin. "I like it, it's very… sexy… on him." Percy looked over at the love goddesses. "Thanks, but I don't think I was invited here to be complimented."

By this time Hestia had stopped cry and just cuddled into Percy's lap. "We'll yes, as you know we believe you are the person in the prophecy." Zeus started. Percy nodded at the news and took a sip of beer. "So you think I am? What do you want me to do?" Percy asked the King of the Gods. "Fulfill it of course," Athena spoke up. Percy shrugged, "and if I don't want to?"

"Your fatal flaw is loyalty of course you will." Percy shook his head, "I hold something against most of you. Same with Camp Half-Blood, y'all turned your back on me." The gods were shocked, a few took great interest into their shoes. "You will fulfill the prophecy, you will obey the father and the council." Percy narrows his eyes. Standing up and placing Hestia by the hearth he stood and looked at his father. "You are no longer my father, you turned your back on my when I needed the most help. At first I thought you were just busy, but not you were hooking up with some mortal. Leaving my prayers unanswered. So don't you dare call me your son, when you haven't acted like a father, you never have." Percy was foaming, and hearing daggers at his "father," poseidon just stood there shocked.

Percy turned towards the other gods. "And for the rest of you, I am not your pawn, this is not a game. I can't stand most of you." Suddenly thunder clapped the center of the room. "Enough," Zeus bellowed, "You will obey the council." Percy turned towards the king of the gods. "No I will not Zeus, go ahead, strike me down, then you'll lose. I'm your only hope remember. Go ahead endme. Or are you gonna run back to the mortal world to chest again. No better yet your just goanna inflate your wounded ego, even though it could already be classified as its own planet." Demeter, Athena, Ares, Hermes, and Artemis snickered at Zeus face. Percy turned towards the snickering gods.

"You all are no better."

 **Cliff hanger! I know I've been gone and this is short, the next one will be ten pages long. Life has just been keeping me busy. PLease tell me what you think. Also Percy will scream at the gods in next chapter. Comment and review.**


	6. Update

**UPDATE**

I know it has been a while since I've updated the story, life has been crazy busy for me and I've had very little time to do the things i've enjoyed. And no I didn't completely forget this story, it was always in the back of my mind. If you have enjoyed this story I thank you so much. As I have not abandoned this story and will be adding the next chapter in the following week. If you have any ideas for the story please send them to me. Thanks again.


End file.
